Half Hearted Love Affairs
by Smickan
Summary: Complete. First in a series. The new FDO arrives at Sun Hill, causing Mickey to take an instant liking to her. Little does he know her eye is already fixed elsewhere.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Half Hearted Love Affairs

**Author:** Kym

**Rating:** PG-14ish pr0n:P

**Summary:** First in a series. The new FDO arrives at Sun Hill, causing Mickey to take an instant liking to her. Little does he know her eye is already fixed elsewhere.

**Characters:** Charlie, Smithy, Gina, Mickey and Duncan

**Disclaimer:** All recognised characters belong to The Bill writers and Thames TV, yada yada. Charlie belongs to me – as does her mum who'll prolly show up.

**Authors Notes:** First in a series of how ever many I can think of fics – charting the start of Charlie at Sun Hill through to….wherever it goes ;) these fics unlike my others are all interlinked.

**Half Hearted Love Affairs**

Charlie sighed and closed her eyes as she approached the building, her nerves building further than she thought possible. She stopped in front of the station and looked up at the windows, taking in the large windows of the CID department and the people bustling inside. "Please let it be a good day…" she whispered, before looking back down, advancing slowly towards the front of the building, her arms filled with files and papers.

* * *

"Hey, Duncan!" Mickey grinned from where he was sat by the window, idly eating the segments of an orange. "Over here." 

Duncan looked up from his desk, noting Mickey's relaxed pose with his legs on the desk. "If Manson was to walk in now."

"It's me dinner hour," Mickey insisted, pulling his feet of his desk, "Come here!"

Duncan sighed and got to his feet, walking over to Mickey, looking down where he was pointing. "…What?"

"Look!" Mickey pointed to a small, slim woman stood by the in front of the entrance. She flicked her long dark hair over one shoulder and appeared to raise her head to look up.

Duncan rolled his eyes, "The old Webb magic about to make it's appearance?"

Mickey just grinned and got to his feet, placing the rest of his orange in the bin, heading out the door.

* * *

Charlie pushed open the door, stepping through into the main entrance, before squeaking and stepping back as someone barged into her, causing her to drop the files she'd been holding. 

"Sorry love," Mickey bent down in front of her, gathering the folders.

"S'quite alright." Charlie fixed him a shy smile, thanking him, before straightening up.

"Mickey Webb." He held his hand out. "And you are…?"

"Charlotte Rogers…Charlie." She smiled awkwardly, glancing around as she shook his hand. "My first day." She looked at the desk behind him. "Starting as the FDO…"

"You're joining us?" Mickey said with an easy grin. "Welcome to the madhouse…"

"That bad?" Charlie chuckled, feeling slightly more at ease.

"Only every other day." Mickey grinned at her. "Do you know who you're meant to see?"

"I was told to report to-"

"Charlotte?" Gina smiled, walking over, looking pointedly at Mickey. "We keeping you from something, DC Webb?"

"No ma'am." Mickey rolled his eyes, flashing a grin at Charlie. "See you later."

"Bye." Charlie watched him walk away, glancing back at Gina. "Inspector Gold?" She asked as Gina nodded, following her to the desk.

* * *

"I don't expect to have to bail you out in front of the rest of your colleagues!" Smithy glared at Amber as she stared ahead. "And as for you…" He stopped as he looked at Honey. 

"Sorry Sarge…" Honey sighed, glaring at the wall in front of her as Smithy stalked in front of them.

"It's the behaviour I expect in a playground, not two serving police officers."

"Sarge…" Amber sighed, finally looking at Smithy. "Yes Sarge." She chorused with Honey.

"Go on." Smithy pointed at the door. "Get out."

Honey and Amber exchanged glares, standing up as they slid past Smithy to the door, looking every inch the naughty schoolgirls.

Smithy watched them heading into the main station, before sighing and shaking his head, leaving the front interview room.

"Smithy." Gina raised her head, glancing over as the Sergeant passed.

Charlie glanced up as Smithy neared, only just managing not to gawp, fixing a smile.

"Charlie Rogers." Gina indicated Charlie, pointing to Smithy. "Sgt Dale Smith."

"Alright." Smithy nodded, shaking Charlie's hand. "Smithy."

"Hi…" Charlie said softly, smiling warmly, managing not to blush by sheer luck.

Gina looked almost amused, glancing back to Smithy. "Anything I should know about?" She asked, nodding back to the door Honey and Amber had disappeared through.

Smithy shook his head, "Under control." He smiled, before moving back from the desk. "Ma'am." He nodded at Gina, smiling at Charlie before disappearing through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_This really is a pile of shite :rolleyes: but it will pick up, I promise – I'm just trying to head it in the right direction._

**Half Hearted Love Affairs – Part 2**

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Charlie glanced up from where she was idly sucking on the end of a pen as she tapped distractedly on the keyboard.

"No…" Mickey grinned, his legs swinging slightly as he sat on a desk behind her, not even raising his gaze from her bum.

Charlie rolled her eyes and flashed him a grin, "I could get you arrested for sexual harassment." She teased gently, ruffling his hair as she passed. She'd been there a week and was starting to feel much more relaxed. In fact, she could almost say she enjoyed her job. Everyone had been so welcoming and so friendly, and apart from the obvious few, Charlie had settled in fast and been welcomed into the relief.

"And why would you do a thing like that?" Mickey looked up, grinning. "You know you'd miss it if I wasn't here."

"Pervert." She chuckled softly, settling beside him on the desk. "What does that say?"

Mickey took the file she was holding, squinting at the handwritten note at the top. "Er…" He turned it in his hands, holding it upside down, before turning it back again. "That's Tony's handwriting." He shrugged. "Could just be a squiggle."

"It ends in 'Action.'" She pointed out the letters. "But as for the rest-"

"No further action." Mickey passed it back. "That first bit says no…"

"Right…" Charlie took the file back. "Cheers…" She mused, squinting at the words.

* * *

The rest of the shift passed quickly, Gina had come through soon after and asked Mickey to stop harassing the desk staff. Mickey had rolled his eyes, scowled and sloped off back up to CID where Neil Manson had cornered him and asked his whereabouts for the last half an hour. Mickey attempted to bluff his way out, before Gina had interrupted…. 

"Cheer up mate." Duncan patted his shoulder as he left the office with Mickey. "Might never happen."

"Already has." Mickey scowled and explained briefly. "It's not funny!" He glared as Duncan laughed.

Duncan fought to keep a straight face, before giving in and chuckling. "Maybe that'll make you feel better." He nodded over to the front desk as they opened the main door. Charlie stood by the side of it, changed out of her uniform, quickly running a brush through her hair as she shook it down, whilst talking to Amber.

Mickey smirked and moved over to the desk, leaning against it as he half listened in. Charlie turned her head and smiled at him, "Something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite." Mickey grinned, shaking his head as Amber rolled her eyes and pulled a face.

Charlie bit her lip and continued to smile. "Oh?"

"Few of us are off for a drink at the Canley." Mickey tilted his head. "You up for it?"

"Er…" Charlie looked at Amber, before nodding at Mickey. "Sure, cheers…"

"I'll go tell the relief." Amber smirked at Mickey, before disappearing through the door before Mickey could stop her, knowing his 'few of us' would have in fact been just two people…

* * *

"Behave!" Dan slapped Amber's hand from his thigh as she giggled and cuddled into him. He rolled his eyes and smirked, one arm around the back of her chair as he sipped from his pint. 

"That's not what you said last night…" Amber said with mock offence, smirking at Dan as the others wolf whistled.

Dan simply smirked and rolled his eyes as Gary gawped at them. "Really?"

Amber looked up at Dan, smirking at him as he wrapped his arm tighter around her. "Shut up Gary." She drawled, sipping from her glass.

"Are they-" Charlie started to whisper as Mickey shook his head.

"But winding Gary up's become second nature." He smirked. "Your round, Gaz."

"Oi, quieten down!" The landlord shouted over, sighing as the group turned to face him, raising their glasses. "Bloody coppers!"

Charlie giggled softly, her words slurred softly. "Aren't you menna behave?"

"We aaare!" Mickey crowed drunkenly, as Tony went up for another round. "This ain't nothing yet!"

"You want to see it when it's a party!" Duncan added in, leaning forward as he downed the rest of his pint. "That's when it all goes wrong!"

Charlie giggled and attempted to stand up, her giggles getting louder as she tripped and fell, landing in Mickey's lap.

"Ooof!" Mickey gasped, before grinning. "If you wanted to sit in my lap, you only had to ask!"

Charlie chuckled and leant in, kissing his cheek, the corner of her lips brushing gently against his. Mickey smiled and pulled his head back slightly, looking at her, before softly kissing her, one hand cupping the back of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Half Hearted Love Affairs – Part 3**

Charlie groaned and squinted as the light streamed through her half open curtains, grunting darkly at the sun as she slowly drew herself into a sitting position. "Thought I'd shut them." She muttered to herself, glancing down to get out of bed, before physically jumping as she saw a figure sprawled beside her, one hand disappearing under the pillow, flat on their stomach.

She did a double take and rubbed her bleary eyes, before reaching out and lightly poking the shoulder of her bedmate.

Mickey grunted as his he felt a sharp jab on his shoulder, shifting away from it, almost causing him to fall out of bed. "Whatthefuck." He yelped, grabbing onto the duvet to stop himself falling, frowning up at Charlie from half closed eyes.

"….Morning." Charlie managed to say eventually.

Mickey blinked twice at her, pushing himself up, a slight smirk flicking over his lips.

Charlie raised the corner of the duvet, peering under it, before squeaking. "…We..."

Mickey grinned and nodded. "We did…" He smirked, shifting up closer, curling an arm around her waist as he drew her to him. "Fancy a-"

"We'll be late." Charlie pulled back, reaching over the side of the bed, pulling her dressing gown on under the covers, before scurrying out the room, leaving a confused Mickey behind her.

* * *

Smithy rolled over glaring at the alarm, pushing the duvet off, glancing briefly at the empty space beside him, before heading through to the bathroom, staring the shower whilst he shaved.

* * *

Charlie stood in the shower, her head resting against the cool white tiles thinking through the parts of the previous nights. She'd wanted to get to know her colleagues on a more personal note, though sleeping with one of them wasn't what she actually had in mind. Not when she'd already got her eye on another. It made things complicated…

* * *

Half an hour later, Charlie was stood in the kitchen, eating a piece of toast, idly flicking through the post, glancing behind her as she heard Mickey.

"Morning." Mickey grinned, helping himself to the other piece of toast on the plate.

"Oi!" Charlie batted his hand gently, making no attempt to take it back, frowning thoughtfully at her credit card bill as she studied it, pulling her head to the side as she felt Mickey's arms snake around her waist. "What're you doing?"

"Whassit look like?" Mickey rolled his eyes, brushing soft kisses down the side of her throat.

Charlie shivered slightly, before pulling away completely. "Micks.." She sighed, resting one hand on his cheek. "Shouldn't you be getting back…getting changed or something?"

"Why?" Mickey looked down, smoothing some creases from his shirt, evidently missing the small lager stain on his sleeve, and the fact he smelt like a brewery.

Charlie turned his sleeve round, frowning as he shrugged, realising he wanted people to know they'd slept together. She pursed her lips and sighed, before shrugging, downing the last dregs of her coffee. "Come on then." She moved to the door, gathering her bag and jacket. "Work."

* * *

"You're early." Gina remarked as Smithy walked up the ramp in the yard, checking her watch. 

"Nice to see you too ma'am." Smithy smiled, stopping in front of her as she released a steady stream of cigarette smoke.

Gina simply smirked slightly, finishing the rest of her cigarette, before following him inside, purposely opening the doors opposite to the ones Smithy held open for her.

Smithy rolled his eyes and grinned good-naturedly, stopping outside his office. "How's the newcomers settling in?"

"Leela?" Gina nodded, "Seems bright enough, might be an idea not to pair her with Sheelagh for a few weeks seen as Sheelagh's friends with Carole Barnes…"

"We can't have two officers who can't work together." Smithy glanced down the corridor as 2 members of the relief walked through, joking and laughing together on the way to the Locker Room.

"No, but we can avoid any possible flare-ups, at least for this week." Gina looked thoughtful.

"Hmm." Smithy glanced back. "And Charlie?"

A slight smirk flicked over Gina's lips, disappearing almost as soon as it had appeared. "Good, she's settling in well with the officers."

"Mickey Webb seems a bit keen." Smithy remarked, as casually as he could, looking as innocently at Gina. "He's almost always draped over the desk."

"Is he?" Gina raised both eyebrows at Smithy. "I haven't noticed."

"Might be worth a word…" Smithy nodded, "Just so as it's not interfering with work…"

"Oh, of course…" Gina said, the note of sarcasm in her voice unmistakable, even to Smithy.

He grinned and rolled his eyes. "Thank you ma'am." He smirked, closing the door after him as he sat at his desk.

* * *

"Mickey!" Charlie closed her eyes, sighing softly as she rested her forehead on his. "It was just one night…" 

Mickey smiled and brushed his lips back over hers. "You saying you don't wanna play at mine no more?" He grinned cheekily.

Charlie returned his kiss softly, before pulling her head back. "Micks…we're at work now." She smiled slightly. "It was one night, not some declaration of undying love…" She undid her seatbelt, squeezing his hand. "We were drunk…"

"Not enough not to know what we were doing…"

"Well, no…" Charlie shook her head. "But still. Please." She pulled back and moved to open the door. "It doesn't mean anything."

A flicker of hurt passed across Mickey's features, but he shrugged it off and followed her out the car. "Course not…"

"Mickey…" Charlie sighed. "Please don't look at me like that." She leant across and hugged him, before pulling back. "I'll see you later…" She smiled up at him, hurrying inside the building.

Duncan looked over from where he was locking his car up, smirking at Mickey. "The old Webb magic in full flow?" He grinned, patting Mickey's shoulder.

Mickey looked up from where he'd been watching Charlie, grinning. "Y'know how it is." He smirked, scratching the stubble on his chin.

Duncan leant closer, raising both eyebrows. "Have you been home?"

"No chance mate," Mickey grinned, gesturing to his clothes. "Woman's like an animal, once we got in that door-"

"Spare me the details." Duncan smirked, "You should at least get a shower and a shave before Manson sees you…."

* * *

"Ah. Mickey." Smithy stopped him in the doorway of the showers, blinking at the change of shirt and handful of toiletries he was holding. "Everything alright?" 

"Sarge." Mickey nodded, tilting his head. "Something wrong?"

"I was just wondering…" Smithy looked either way. "Charlotte."

"S'Charlie alright?" Mickey frowned. "I only left her…"

"She's fine." Smithy frowned slightly at what Mickey said before continuing, "It's just me and Inspector Gold have been talking."

Mickey looked baffled, nodding, "Sarge?"

"And we'd appreciate it if you could stay away from the Front Desk unless it's a work matter. It doesn't look good on the public to see you draped across it and it stops Charlie from working."

"Sarge…" Mickey nodded, bemused. "Alright to…" he started, nodding at the showers.

Smithy nodded, looking Mickey over. "What happened to showering before work?" He said sternly.

Mickey just grinned and shrugged. "Won't happen again Sarge, if I'd have gone back to mine after Charlie's, I'd have been late, and I-" He blinked as Smithy stalked off in the opposite direction. "….Sarge." He blinked, going to shower.

_Part 2 of the series will be along soon, s'where it finally starts to get interesting._


End file.
